


⭐(G)I-DLE - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Group Energy Analysis [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Tarot Readings, oracle reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Group Energy Analysis reading covers the energetic influence each individual has on the collective group energy. Because this reading focuses more on single lines of energetic influence these readings are not always indicative of personality or core energy.[Subject] (G)I-DLE[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wisdom of The Oracle and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Group Energy Spread - original design by me[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] November 10, 2018[Original Post Date] February 6, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐(G)I-DLE - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This reading, along with many others including Mini-Readings based on specific questions and requests, is also available to read on [bluemoonpunch.com](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/)!
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [femaleidol](https://tmblr.co/ZgOIUr2arKK4s)

_[A group energy reading for the kpop group (G)I-DLE, debuted in May of 2018 under Cube Entertainment. For this reading, I focused on the group’s energy leading up to their debut and did a small predictive reading of what you can expect to see of them through the rest of 2018 and into 2019. I then followed that up with pulling a card for each member to gauge their individual energy lines that link into the groups projected energy. In order to do the first segment of the reading I read the beginning summary on their Wikipedia page, and then for the individual members I looked at their profiles on the kprofiles website where I focused on their stage names, real names, positions in the group, the year they were born, and their zodiac signs.]_

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

**Tick-Tock + Building Blocks + To The Sea with Round and Round**

A lot of the energy collectively in the years leading up to their debut and when they were actually put together all is very watered down and refined. The energy from the To The Sea card and the Round and Round card are perfect representatives of that vibe where some of the girls are put in the same situation or had been in similar situations before. Basically, none of what came with the time before they debuted felt new or exciting for any of them.

Tick-Tock and Building Blocks show that impatience with not really progressing past a certain point but also the stability and know-how that goes along with them already having been in that grind before. There was this image of someone walking into an office and slumping onto a couch and sighing really loud like they were just showing up to show up, not too sure if them being there even mattered or was going to produce anything new. Kind of a, “let’s see if this works” kind of thing.

Everything up to debut for them was “old news” or familiar to all of them or some of them, and therefore it wasn’t really exciting and I think some of them expected things to go south or to get cut off somehow. That could either be with the group as a whole or some of them thought that they as individuals would be kicked out before debut. When they actually crossed that threshold there was a burst of fresh air and that was when the excitement actually hit and that cycle of Round and Round was broken, or at least felt like it was broken.

  
  


 

**Happy, Happy + Yang + Here and Now with A Leg Up**

I focused on the timeframe of January 2019 to December 2019 for this portion of the reading. It seems like there's a lot of good energy coming their way, a lot of success with their work. That Yang energy is coming off very bold and courageous, reaching out for what they want. The group may do some very interesting work that isn’t expected from people, or they are building on something they’ve already done and are extending it outward. Based on the Here and Now with A Leg Up it could be that an album or collaboration of some kind that they’ve already done this year will be something that really helps boost their popularity or brings them a lot of opportunities in 2019.

There’s a lot of light on them, or eyes in general, like a lot of people are looking at them now or will be. It’s “new people” though, I don’t really know what that means. I don’t know if they already have or are planning for an American or ~Western~ debut, but something like that could be what that is where “new people” are people not familiar with Kpop, they are potentially being presented past their designated demographic?

But yeah, a lot of good energy is coming up for them and it really feels like all that pent up energy that some or all of them had before their debut is really rushing out now and is literally acting like jet fuel. It was like everything before now was prep for them and they just needed to wait for the right time, for the stars to align and all that, before everything would just kind of start to snowball and build up like this.

Also, if they happen to release an album or any musical project in 2019 it will do extremely well, probably a lot better than what people would expect. That was kind of the last point that I was seeing very clearly. Most Likely it is something that a lot of this energy is building up to, it would be like the peak of their year for them.

  
  


  * The Chariot — **Soyeon** (1998, Leader, Virgo)
  * The Sun — **Miyeon** (1997, Aquarius)
  * The Moon + 3 of Swords — **Minnie** (1997, Scorpio)
  * King of Cups — **Soojin** (1998, Pisces)
  * The Hierophant — **Yuqi** (1999, Libra)
  * Queen of Wands — **Shuhua** (2000, Capricorn)



The first thing I noticed here is that they all have very independent energies and it may be coming from that “well-conditioned” energy that a lot of them, if not all of them, carried into the group in the first place. They all have a kind of “archetype” thing going on where they all have a certain kind of role energetically and they fit together like a puzzle and it just works out without needing to blend anything or overlap any of those energies.

As always, the Leader and the oldest vibe together as that guiding light (literally) for the rest of the group. You can see The Chariot as just that, leading the way down this path as the literal leader while The Sun shines that light to actually make that path as clear as possible. They work together all around and their energies are on the same level, but the conscious contribution is a bit uneven. The Sun’s energy is more like a background or “behind the scenes” kind of influence where that influence isn’t as displayed as The Chariot.

It’s interesting that the last four people are carrying representatives of all four elements. The Moon carries the Three of Swords, which is Air, the King of Cups is Water, The Hierophant is Earth, and the Queen of Wands is Fire.

The Moon and the King of Cups really play off of each other as they carry Water energy both in the cards and their Signs as Pisces and Scorpio. The King of Cups is bringing more stable and analytical energy to the emotional realm, while The Moon is bringing out the reality of the situation. As Scorpio energy would have it, it’s like she brings a lot of stuff to the surface and doesn’t do it very kindly. These two can kind of play a good cop / bad cop kind of thing, but they play on the same team and it’s all very necessary for the sake of keeping lines and eyes clear of any nonsense that could set things back. You can look at these two as the middlemen or negotiators in the group.

The bottom two are very separate from each other, but they work together the same way two legs work together. They never go in the same direction at the same time, but they move things forward nonetheless, they bring a spark. I was seeing it as the spine of a body and then the feet. But in that image of The Chariot, I was seeing these two energies as the Wheels of the Chariot, the two energies in the middle as the navigators, The Chariot itself as… the chariot, the vessel carrying them all, and then The Sun as that illumination or guiding light.

Overall, they have a great balance energetically and the way they sync up so well points to all that waiting and build up being done because they had to wait for all six of them to come together, and them coming together was reliant on each of them individually building up as independent souls. So, with all of that, I imagine they will have a lot of success and should go pretty far as a group as long as their conscious connection and balance syncs and matches up with their energetic and soul connections.

That’s all I have for this reading. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

 

Here are some links for the website, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly.

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/celebrity-reading-catalog/) | [Mini-Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/mini-readings/) | [Weekly Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/weekly-readings/)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
